


Tea and Chatter

by WolfSquish



Series: WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish
Summary: Ron and Paris go on a blind date. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Paris Geller
Series: WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197452
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021





	Tea and Chatter

“....and then I said, I told him that he’s got no right to act like that and there’s nothing at all rude about me pointing that out and- Are you even listening to me?!”

Ron almost knocked over the pot of tea in the centre of the table, the whole reason they were even there. He had not been paying attention, not at all, and Paris’ sharp voice pulled him straight from the thoughts of a recipe he wanted to try to make and back to the present. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled sheepishly as a blush spread across his cheeks. It wasn’t her fault he’d barely slept and didn’t really have any energy for this date they’d been set up on. 

He felt there was some fault with her for launching into a monologue about the people at her work without ever taking a breath. She reminded him of Hermione, but with even less chill, as the muggles around them would say. 

“What is the point of even coming if you’re not even going to give me the basic decency of listening to me on a first date?” 

Ron had been about to apologise and explain but she steamrolled right over that, and he couldn’t honestly blame her. 

“I didn’t get a lot of sleep, I’m sorry. What were you saying?” He said after a couple deep breaths to stamp down on his own irritation and knee jerk reaction to snap back at her. He’d liked her so far, and he’d never hear the end of it if he’d miss out on someone he’d been told would be great for him just because he was a little tired. 

Paris glared at him, sipped her tea, pulled a face, and started over, though he got the feeling she’d condensed her story a little this time around. 

In any case, he was able to follow it now, and she seemed mollified when he agreed with her at the end of his next cup of tea. 

He watched her in bemusement as she launched right into the next story before she cut herself off in the middle of a sentence. 

“Anyway. Your parents?” She asked, her sharp eyes fixing on him as she cradled her cup in her hands. It was the first of many questions she asked, all rapid fire and barely giving him time to get any answer out. 

He’d have to gift Hermione a bottle of firewhiskey; she was right about this, he decided as Paris told him that next time he’d better take her somewhere nice, where they served actual drinks and coffee, instead of tea and cake. 


End file.
